Morning Star
by Kiwi244
Summary: Clary lives with Valentine. Jonathan is with his mother, the lightwoods, and Herondales. When Clary's plan goes south and she runs into her brother and the gang, will she find peace in New York, or will she drag everyone to to dark with her? (I'm not sure how to word this summary, so take a leap of faith and take a read.)
1. Found

"Mum what's wrong?" Jonathan asked his mother.

"It's been another year Jon." Jocelyn tells her son while putting down a box. The box had been the only thing she could salvage from the fire, It had her daughters picture, the young girl with wide green eyes and a head full of red curls. Another tear slid down Jocelyn's face as her son embraced her in a hug.

"Don't worry, we won't forget her." Jon insured his mother.

"Hey Jon!" A voice called from around the corner. Jon looked to see that it was Jace.

"What?" He called back.

"Izzy, Alec, and myself are going out for some real training. Want to come?" Jace asked.

"Sure. I'll be there in a second."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"The detector is pointing to that building over there." Alec said. "I think it's on the roof. Look."

"I see it." Jon said seeing a small figure on the roof of the building Alec was pointing to.

"Let's go!" Izzy said.

Once the four Shadowhunters got the the door leading to the roof they set a plan. Jace would pull the demon back and Izzy, Jon, and Alec would hold it down while Jace goes for the heart. So they went to work. Jace burst through the door and pulled the small demon back.

"Hey!" It shouted. "Get off me!"

Alec grabbed it first and pulled it the the middle of the roof, He saw the demons eyes and knew straight away that is was not a demon.

"Guys! This is not what we are looking for." Alec told them before they killed the girl. "Look at her, she's not a demon."

The four looked at the girl who was getting up and brushing her pants off. She then took out her sword and pointed it at the group. Jace knew what she was declaring and pulled his own sword out.

"Wo Red, are you declaring a fight against me?" Jace asked her.

"Look, we're sorry. Let's all just put down our weapons and sort this out." Izzy tried to calm her brother and this girl down. "Just come with us to the institute and we can sort this out."

"Institute?" The girl asked.

"Yes. that's where we all live, with our families." Izzy told her.

"I don't care." The girl said coldly as she swung her sword at Jace.

He countered the attack and stepped back. Then the other three joined in. The girl fought them off easily, she moved so swiftly with her movements.

Alec stepped out of the fight along with Jon and Jace to catch their breath while Izzy fought on. Jace knew that she would not win, so he stepped back in and pushed Izzy out of the way and then stepped out himself. He threw a knife at the girl and it hit her in her shoulder. She stopped to pull it out, she looked badly hurt. She got up and walked to the wall and drew a rune, It was a portal! Before she walked through she threw a knife at Jaces calf which embedded itself deeply. With a look of achievement on her face she walked through the portal and it closed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Clarissa, you should have been back 10 minutes ago." Valentine told his daughter.

"I'm sorry father, I was attacked by a group of shadowhunters and I had to give a fight to leave them." Clary told her father.

"Don't let it happen again." He told her. "Did you scout the area though?"

"Yes, I know where the person you are looking for is hiding." She replied.

"Good, I want you to go get him for me tomorrow." Valentine said turning away from his daughter.

"You want me to get him?" Clary said in disbelief.

"I think you can handle yourself now." He praised her.

"I wont let you down father."

Clary walked over to her room and put an iraze on her shoulder, after sitting there for a while her cat came into the room.

"Hello baby boy!" She crooned. "Have you been good? I think you have."

She had found Toby on the streets of Wyoming and took him in. Her father didn't like Toby, but she told him it was time she experienced more responsibility.

"I meet some people today." She told him. "They were amazing fighters and I think that one of them looked like an angel."

"Let's just hope we won't encounter them tomorrow. Come on baby." She said picking Toby up. "Bed time, it's a big day tomorrow."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

After dragging Jace back to the infirmary, and telling their parents the story of what happened, the adults had a chat among themselves.

"We should find this girl." Stephen said.

"I agree, she is dangerous and she could come back any time." Maryse added.

"Well she must of had some sort of business in New York and I think our children ruined it, so she has to come back right?" Celine said turning to Jocelyn who was very quiet. "What do you think Jocelyn?"

"I think we should find and interrogate her, she wasn't interested in coming to the institute so she must be rouge." Jocelyn said replying to her friend.

"We scout for her tomorrow then." Luke demanded.

Meanwhile, Alec was sitting next to Jace waiting for him to wake up, he hoped that him being there would give his friend strength.

"Hey." Izzy said to her brother. "I made cookies if you want one."

"Oh god no!" Alec said.

"If Izzy cooked something then I think I might just die." Jace said weakly.

"Jace!" Both Izzy and Alec said at the same time.

"Izzy go get Celine." Alec told his sister.

"Alec?" Jace asked.

"What is it Jace?"

"Why didn't you just use a healing rune?"

"It was laced with demon poison." Alec informed him.

"Oh Jace!" Celine said hurrying to her son. "Oh my boy are you okay?"

"I'm fine Mum, just a bit woozy." Jace told her.

"We are going to look for that girl tomorrow, we think she still had business in New York." Celine said.

"Okay, but Mum?"

"Yes?"

"I think she fought us because we scared her." Jace said. "We almost stabbed her in the heart."

"Don't worry, we are just going to ask her some questions." Celine replied. "I think you two are even since you got her in the shoulder. Right?"

"Yeah." Jace said chuckling.

"Get some rest." She told her son.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Stephan and I will go find her." Robert said.

"Remember not to hurt her, we just need answers." Celine told her husband.

"No promises, but we will try." Stephan replied.

"Be safe!" Celine said seeing her husband walk out of the door.

The two walked around for a while until they heard two voices.

"Look, I just need to know where it is." The first voice.

"I told you I don't know where it is!" The second voice replied.

The two adults looked at each other and rounded the corner to face the two voices.

"You have probably got what? Three minutes to tell me before you die from blood loss. Now spit it out!" Stephen saw that the voice who was shouting was a young girl who matched the description that Alec told them. The girl had bright red hair and very green eyes. Just the person they were looking for. Robert showed the man that the girl was yelling at to remain quiet as Stephen snuck up behind her.

"Fine, have it your way." The girl said as she threw a knife into the man's head. Just as the knife left her hand Stephan grabbed her by the wait, he spun her around so Robert could shoot the sleep dark that they got of the High Warlock of Brooklyn. The dark hit her right in the arm, Stephen let her go and she sunk down to her knees.

"To hell with you." She snapped.

"Not our fault you got on our nerves." Robert said.

Clary tried to stand up but she couldn't find the strength to do so. Stephen noticed her breathing becoming very uneven, he knew that she was probably just scared, she only looked to be sixteen. Finally she gave out and slumped to the ground.

"Poor girl, she's scared to death." Stephan said lifting her into his arms just noticing how little she was.

"How can you say that? She almost killed your son." Robert replied.

"After he almost killed her." Stephan shot back.

"Let's just get back."

As soon as Celine and Maryse heard the door open they rushed to see a young girl in Stefan's arms.

"She looks so young." Maryse said.

"When Robert hit her with the dark she got pretty scared, but seconds before hand she killed a man so-"

"So she deserved it!" Robert said cutting his friend off.

"She look's like Jocelyn a bit don't you think." Celine said.

"Ha, you're right. Let's go put her in the training room and set up to question her when she wakes up."

Clary couldn't feel her toes, but she could sure feel the pounding in her head.

"Hey. Hey can you hear me?" Someone asked her.

"I think she's coming around." Another voice said.

Clary blinked trying to get her eyes to focus, when they did she saw five people in the room and she immediately got shaky, she had never been in a situation before. She tried to move her hands, but they were stuck behind her back.

Handcuffs, she thought.

"What's your name?" The dark haired man asked.

She couldn't reply, her words got caught in her throat and she recognised the man as the one who shot her with the terrible dark.

"Robert, calm down." A lady touched his shoulder. "Look here, we need answers and as soon as we get them you can go."

"Okay." Clary finally got out.

"Now, what's your name?" She asked

"It's Clary."

"Well Clary, why are you in New York?"

"I had a job to do."

"What was that?"  
>"I think they already told you." Clary said.<p>

The lady sighed. "My name is Celine, I think we need establish some trust."

"What are you doing?" The man behind her shouted.

"We need her to trust us Robert." Celine whispered.

"Well I don't trust her." Robert said storming out of the room.

"Can I just leave?" Clary asked.

"Do you have somewhere to be?" The blonde haired man asked. "I'm Stephan by the way, Celine's husband."

"My father will be wondering where I am. I need to get back before- How long have I been here?"

"Almost a whole day, we didn't take your size into consideration of how much sedative to use." Celine said.

Clary's eyes grew wide. "What? No, no, I have to go."

"Sweetie you can't go until we have answers." The dark haired woman said.

"Maryse is right. You can't leave." Stephan said.

Clary started hyperventilating, she only knew how much trouble she would get in.

"Calm down, calm down." Maryse said stretching out a hand to wipe her tears away, but she recoiled so hard that the chair fell over. Clary lay on the floor trying to get up.

"Clary, why are you so afraid of your father?"

"I'm not scared of him, I'm scared of disappointing him." Clary replied.

"Who is your father?"

"Valentine Morgenstern."

_It's all going as planned._ Clary thought to herself.

**Tada! Tell me what you think and I get some followers I'll continue with this story.**


	2. Questions

"Valentine?"

"I'm getting Jocelyn." Celine walked in a hurried pace towards the door.

"Clary, what were you asking that man for?" Stephan pushed.

"I can't tell you." Clary said looking at the ground.

"Why not?" Stephan could start to feel the heat rise in his face, he was tired of playing nice with this girl.

"Can't you figure that out for yourselves?" She snapped.

"I'm done playing Mr Nice guy here." He looked at her showing that he meant business.

"You don't think I can handle it?" Clary shouted. "I've lived with my father for years, I can handle anything you try!"

"Maryse, call the Clave and the Silent brothers. Tell them that we are in need of the Mortal Sword."

"I'm on it." Maryse said.

"We will get whatever you are keeping a secret out of you one way or another." Stephan said with a stern face.

"Okay, okay I'll tell." Clary said finally defeated. Or so they thought.

"Maryse hold it. Go on."

"_Get them to trust you Clary." _She told herself.

"I was running away, I couldn't stand staying with him any longer so, I hunted that guy down and asked him where the safe house was, but he never said so I killed him so no one knew I was there."

"Is that the truth?" Maryse asked.

"Yes, it is." Clary plead.

"We are still calling the silent brothers." Stephan said.

OoOoOoOoOo

"The girl is here?" Jace asked.

"Yeah, our wonderful fathers found her, well actually I think they hunted her down." Alec told him.

"Hunted her down? How so?"

"Well I heard dad come through the door and Celine say something about how small she looked. I remembered that the girl we fought was tiny as well so I went to go see, and sure enough it was her." Alec informed Jace.

"Where is she now?" Jace asked yet another question.

"I think that the adults are questioning her in the training room." And as soon as Alec said that, Jace bolted out the door.

He went and looked in the training room and saw his Dad and Maryse.

"Jace, what are you doing here?" Maryse asked.

"I came to see her." Jace said pointing to the girl.

"Jace I need to tell you something. That there is Clarissa Morgenstern. She died in a fire years ago and she is saying Valentine is alive too. We have no choice but to give her to the Clave." His Father told him.

"Wait, can't she stay with us for a while first?" Jace asked.

"We don't have to tell them right away." Maryse stalled.

"Can I talk to her?" Jace asked.

"Sure,but we don't know if she's playing us or not yet." Celine said walking through the door. "Stephan, can I talk to you in private for a bit with Maryse."

"Sure." Her husband replied as they walked out of the door.

Jace walked over to the girl, her head was down and she wouldn't make eye contact with him. He could see red marks from where the handcuffs had rubbed against her pale skin.

"Sorry about the other day." Jace said to her.

"Can you take these off?" Clary asked the blonde angel that she told her cat about.

"I don't know..." Jace though off.

"Please. I can't feel my fingers." Clary pleaded.

"Okay. Clarissa."

"Only my father calls me that." She snapped at him.

"Well, I'm Jace. The one you stabbed with a poisoned blade." Jace looked at her.

"You almost killed me. Twice." Clary said finally making eye contact with him. "Please take these off."

"Okay, but you have to stay here." Jace said cautiously.

"I will." Clary said.

But before Jace could get them off Jocelyn walked into the room. "Clarissa?" She asked.

"Who are you?" Clary shot back.

"It's me. You mother, Jocelyn."

"Stay away from me." Clary said.

"Oh my baby girl, I thought you were dead." Jocelyn said as she wrapped her arms around her lost child.

"I said STAY AWAY!" Clary shouted.

Jocelyn jumped back and Jace flinched in surprise of what he just saw.

"Jace please take them off." Clary pleaded with tears in her eyes.

Jace opened the cuffs and Clary sprinted out the door. Jace followed her in hot pursuit. She stopped when she saw the garden. Maryse had just planted poppies and it seemed to entice the redhead.

"I'm sorry Clarissa." Jace said.

"I told you not to call me that." She shot at him.

"Then what do you want to be called?" He asked.

"My friends call me Clary."

"Like Clary sage." Jace looked into the distance thinking hard.

The two of them sat in the garden for a while until Jocelyn and Celine came out.

"Dinner is ready." Jocelyn said looking at her daughter.

"We'll be there soon." Jace told her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Clary, you will be staying in the room adjacent to Izzy's." Maryse told her.

"Look, I only need to stay the night. I have to be on my way tomorrow." Clary said.

"Oh no you won't." Stephan countered. "The silent brothers are coming in the morning.

"Silent brothers?"

"Yes Jace, we need to know the truth." His father told him.

"I have nothing to hide." Clary said.

"Sure, but we can not trust you until then."

"Clary? Can I talk to you?" Jace asked.

"Sure."

Jace walked outside to the garden and saw yet again the poppies catch the girls eyes. he wondered so much why she was attracted to the flowers. Jace had never given the flowers a second thought until he saw Clary gaze at them with such wonder.

"Clary, why do you love those flowers so much?"

"Huh? Oh, it's just the irony of them." Clary replied.

"How so?" Jace wondered.

"Well, they are just so beautiful, but they can be used in such terrible ways." Clary said. "I feel bad for them."

"You feel bad for flowers?"

"You couldn't understand!" Clary snapped.

"I'm sorry." Jace said as he saw a tear running down Clary's face. He didn't know this girl, but he knew she had secretes, ones that needed to be unlocked. He took her into an embrace and held her there until he knew she stopped crying.

Clary drew back with a sharp breath, she hadn't known what she was doing before it was too late and she had already let her emotions show to this boy she didn't even know.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Clary don't worry about it." Jace reassured her.

"This should never have happened, I wasn't thinking." Clary started to breath in gasps.

Jace did the only thing he knew that would shut a girl up, he kissed her.

Clary jumped back immediately, she had hurt in her eyes as she ran out of the gate and into the streets, Jace ran after her and caught up to her faster than she expected.

"Clary wait."

"No Jace!" She shouted back. "I will not be subdued to this!"

Jace was taken back, who uses the word subdued?

"What are you talking about?" Jace asked.

"I will not be held captive by people I don't know, I know my father, he loves me and I can't leave him!" She finally got out.

"So you lied to us this whole time?" Jace asked hurt.

"I had to!" Clary yelled. "I have to do this, I need to prove that I am worthy of him, that I can do what he asks!"

Footsteps were approaching, Jace could hear them but he wasn't sure that Clary could because she was so worked up in the moment.

"You don't need to work so hard to do that Clary, your mother would take you in in a heartbeat!" Jace told her.

"My Mother left my Father heart broken, he told me that if I did this that I could help him heal old wounds that he could never do by himself."

Finally the footsteps stopped and Clary was hit with a dart, Jace knew what it was because he had been there when his father bought it. Clary fell to the ground and struggled to get up, Jace ran to her and held her in his arms. She struggled against him wanting to get free and go to her father.

"Jace, let me go." Clary pleaded.

"I'm sorry." He replied.

"I hate you." Was the last thing Clary said as she slipped into unconsciousness.

**So here is the second chapter, I got allot of great responses from the first chapter so I finally decided to do another. If you were wondering, Toby is actually my cat, the picture I use is him and he means everything to me. I wish you all a happy holiday and a great new year. So review and all that stuff, I based this chapter of a piece of music called "In a time lapse" By Ludovico Einaudi. So I hope you enjoy!**

**-Kiwi244**


	3. Accepted

"This is all my fault!" Jocelyn said as she wandered around the room with a concerned face.

"This is not your fault Jocelyn." Celine assured her.

"It is, Clary said that she had to do this because Valentine has 'old wounds'." The redhead carried on.

"We just need to convince Clary that she doesn't need to work so hard to receive love." Celine intervene.

"Honey, Jocelyn. The silent brothers are here." Stephan said walking into the room.

"SILENT BROTHERS?" Jocelyn almost shouted.

"Yes, we called them after she got here. They brought the mortal sword and and going to start questioning her." Stephan took ahold of Jocelyn's hands. "This is not your fault, she needs to learn."

"Mum? What's all the fuss about?" Jon asked entering the room and seeing his mother in tears.

"Jon I need to tell you something, will you give us some privacy?" Jocelyn asked her friends.

"Sure thing." They all said giving the two privacy.

"What is this about?" Jon asked again.

"It's about your sister. She's alive Jon."

"What? Where is she?" He asked ever so curiously.

"She is in the training room waiting to be questioned by the Silent brothers." Jocelyn replied.

"She- she's the one who stabbed Jace isn't she." Jon said in a sad tone.

"Yes, but Jace found out why and we need to help her in the only way we can."

"Okay, this is going to be tough isn't it?" The boy said looking up at his mother.

"Let's go, they will be questioning her soon."

_Clarissa Morgenstern. I shall ask you questions and you will answer, if you hold back then that means you have something to hide. Now, where is Valentine Morgenstern? _One of the silent brothers asked her.

"I don't know, we- we have a house that moves every- every so often." Clary managed to get out. Clary hated this sword, it pulled at her secrets as if they were fish in the ocean. She tried to keep them in, the ones she didn't want anyone to know, because if they did. She would never get back home. Jocelyn and the others stood where Clary would never detect them, they wanted to make sure that she felt alone and not in front of an audience.

_Does he know where you are?_

"I don't- I mean i'm not sure." Clary said with a tear running down her face. "I wish he did."

_If he came would you go with him?_

"Yes, he is all I know. If I left him he wouldn't survive, he- he barely gets by with me there."

_Last question, are you loyal to him, will you follow everything he does even if it is against your morals?_

"Yes I am loyal to him, but if he tells me to do something against what I believe in then I will not comply." Clary awansered.

_Thank you. I shall be leaving you to your own devices now. _

Robert walking in and picked her up to make sure she would get rest. Clary looked horrible, she had sweat dripping down her forehead and her breathing was ragged. Even though she could be an evil mastermind, they all knew that she was just a child that needed to be cared for.

"What do we do now?" Jon asked his mother. "If she is loyal to Valentine then how do we get her to love us too?"

"It will be hard, but we will try."

"I'm going to go visit her." Jon told his mother.

"Be careful." She advised him.

So Jon walked up to the chair she was placed in, it was in the library so when she had the strength she could read something. He approached her with curiosity, she looked like a miniature Jocelyn. Tears ran down his face when he noticed a jagged scar along the back of her neck, he knew that curiosity was his sin but he needed to know that his younger sister would always be safe.

"Clarissa?" Jon said quietly.

Clary looked up, the boy in front of her must have been a younger version of her father, a hallucination. It comforted her knowing that he was there looking after her, even if it was not real.

"Clarissa, I'm so sorry." Jon started.

"So am I. I'm so sorry." Clary replied as she tried to get up, but fell with Jon catching her. She lay in his arms crying for her father.

"Clarissa? How did you get that scar?" He urged.

"By you, don't you remember father?" She looked up at him.

Jon then realised that he must look very close to their father if the girl in his arms were to call him that, so he played the part in order to receive the information we so desperately wanted.

"No Clarissa, I don't remember."

"How can you not? Oh well, I was five and it the time I got my very own blade. You said to name it, but I did not know how to. You left me alone for days until I figured it out, and I was so weak I tripped on the blade and cut myself."

"I'm sorry." Jon said with more tears running down his face.

After an hour Jocelyn walked in seeing the two wrapped in their embrace, pried her sleeping daughter off her son and carried them one by one to their beds.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Jon, Jon wake up." Jace shook his friend awake.

"What do you want?" He replied in a very grouchy tone.

"Clary is up, I was going to go talk to her and was wondering if you wanted to come." Jace told him.

"Sure, I'm coming." Jon said.

While the two boys walked to where the new girl lay, Jon told Jace what happened.

"She thought I was our father, she told me horrible things that were heart breaking." Jon explained.

"Well, when she was telling me her name she said that her friends call her Clary not Clarissa." Jace was in a deep thought.

"I wonder who her friends are." Jon said.

"That's what I was going to ask her." Jace's voice raised in surprise when Jon said what he was thinking.

Jon opened the door first, he was Clary sitting on the window seat looking out the window, she turned to him and scowled.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"I want to ask you a question, well, we want to ask you a question." Jon said opening the door further revealing Jace.

"I don't want to see him. I don't want to see any of you." Clary turned back against the window.

"Well that's to bad for you, because the adults put a rune on you so you can't leave. The institute is warded." Jace informed Clary.

"What!" Clary yeled.

"Jace, what the hell?" Jon smacked his friend against the chest.

Clary ran past them out into the hallway, they followed her to the door. She stood right in front of the front door. she reached her hand out ever so slightly, then a spark went off in front of her hand and she recoiled falling to the ground.

"Why do I have to stay here?" She asked looking up. "I never wanted this, I never wanted this."

Jon walked up behind her and wrapped her in a hug, she flinched away but he held tight not wanting to let her go ever again.

"I will never let anyone hurt you Clary, not ever." Jon whispered.

"Why?" Clary asked.

"Because, your my sister and I will fight to protect you." He told her.

"Don't ever leave me, please-"

"I wont." Jon cut her off, he looked up and saw that Jace was gone, he must of left a while ago. "Do you trust me Clary?" Jon asked.

"I trust you." She told him.

Jon got up and started to walk away.

"Jon?" Clary called out.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Call me Clarissa."

"Okay, Clarissa." Jon repeated.

_What have I done? _Clary thought.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_*This is before Clary meet anyone in New York.*_

"Have you read over the plan?" Valentine asked his daughter.

"Yes father, five times." Clary said pridefully.

"Good, now recap it." Her father ordered.

"I have to get into the institute and gain trust, then find out where Jocelyn hid the Mortal Cup. Clary recited.

"Very good Clarissa, I trained you well."

"Thank you father."

"Clarissa?"

"Yes father?"

"If anything goes off plan, get out of there. Do not trust any of them." Valentine told her.

"I understand." Clary said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Mother!" Jon yelled running through the halls.

"Jon?" Jocelyn yelled.

"Mother! I have to tell you something fantastic." Jon said trying to catch his breath.

"What is it for you to be this excited?" Jocelyn wondered.

"Clary, she trusts me. I mean it! She really does." Jon rushed through his sentence.

"How can you be so sure?" Jocelyn asked.

"Well we had a moment, well twice now, but she told me to call her Clarissa from now on." Jon jumped up and down.

"Well isn't this a start?"

**Everyone who reviewed it awesome! So keep on doing that. I have and Idea which I'm not sure about, I was thinking about having Jon join Clary and Valentine, OR having Clary join the institute. So you choose. And If I can, I will try to update before 2015. Wow it's so close!**

**-Kiwi244**


	4. Embrased

"She should've been back days ago!" Valentine said marching around the small room. "Days!" He looked at the small cat sitting in the chair across from him.

"You understand don't you? I mean She's your owner." He sat down pulling the small cat into his lap. "I shouldn't have sent her out by herself, I should of gotten Hodge to go out huh?"

The cat replied with a purr, it vibrated Valentine's belly and he chuckled.

"I can see why she likes you." He told him. "You seem to know everything... Anyway! Lets devise a plan!"

Valentine's first plan when like this: He went into the institute guns ablazing, find Clary and escape.

The second play consisted of him sneaking in, then sneaking out with Clary.

His last plan was to reason with them.

"I like the last plan, what do you think Toby?"

The cat purred more in response.

"Good, lets go now." Valentine said placing the cat on the chair and getting up to draw a portal rune.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Clary? Jon? Where are they?" Jocelyn ran through the hallways looking for her children.

"Mum?" Jon called.

"Jon? Is Clary with you?" She asked.

"Yes, she is right here." He replied.

Jocelyn looked in to see the two sitting together in front of the tv. "Umm, we are going to have a dinner, all of us that is."

"We'll be there soon." Jon told his mother as she walked out of the room.

"I don't want to go down there in front of everyone." Clary said.

"I'll hold your hand the whole time." Jon told her.

"The whole time?" She asked.

"The whole time." Jon repeated.

"Okay."

"Clarissa, don't be scared. They won't hurt you while I'm around." Jon said.

"I trust you, I won't let them hurt you either." Clary told him.

"Shall we finish watching this later?"

"Sure, I'm kind of hungry anyways."

So Jon and Clary walked down the stairs hand in hand to see everyone at the table starting to eat, they all stopped to see the two come in but quickly went back to eating not wanting to make Clary feel unwelcome. Jon pulled Clary to the two seats the weren't taken and started to pile food onto his plate, clary copied his movements and started to eat.

"So Alec, I heard that you are teaching Max the bow?" Robert started conversation.

"Yes, I think he will get the hang of it soon." Alec said ruffling his younger brothers hair.

"I like the bow," Max said. "I want to get really good at it so I can be like Alec one day."

"I'm sure you will become a master bowmen." Maryse told her youngest.

"Speaking of bows." Stephan said. "Jace have you tried out the one that just came from Idris?"

"Not yet father, but I shall tomorrow." Jace replied in a monotone voice. He was too distracted by Clary to engage in a conversation.

"Clary?" Izzy started. "Do you have a weapon of choice?"

"I was taught to use my Sword, throwing knives, and mind." Clary replied in a shy voice.

"Clary told me that she is very good at hand to hand combat." Jon chipped in.

"Really? Well I would love to see you fight sometime." Izzy said. "It's hard to find a person to spar with that's my age and has boobs."

"Izzy! Not at the table!" Maryse scolded her daughter.

"Why does church follow you everywhere?" Max asked Clary in a hushed voice.

"Is church the cat?" Clary asked in the same quiet voice.

"Yes, he's really old." Max replied.

"Well, I have a cat." Clary said.

"Really!" Max's face grew more excited by the second. "What's he like?"

"He's a tabby cat, his name is Toby and he will follow me everywhere I go in my house." Clary told the young boy.

"That's so sugoi!"

"Max?" Clary asked.

"Yeah?"

"Come see me after dinner okay?" She whispered to him, wanting to listen in on the other conversations going on at the table.

"-and Jon said, 'No! That's a turtle!'" Stephan said as the whole table bursted into laughter.

"Jocelyn, Luke said that you two were planning something special." Celine inquired.

"Yes, but that's a secret." Jocelyn replied going about their conversation.

"Clary?" Jace asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any friends that you just hang out with for fun?"

"Yes, I see them often when I hunt demons." Clary said. "It's sort of like your group that you hunt with."

"Do you have a boyfriend in that group?" Izzy asked joining the conversation.

"Not really." Clary said desperately wanting to change the topic.

"Not really?" Izzy said. "Spill girl!"

"Izzy, not right now." Jon intervene.

"Oh come on! I need to know because I know everything." Izzy wined.

"Well know everything later." Jon snapped.

"Well aren't you the bossy one." Izzy judged.

"Piss off Izzy." Jon snapped.

"Jonathan! Manners." Jocelyn scolded.

"Sorry." Jon murmured back.

Clary squeezed Jon's and as a thank you for sticking up for her. Jon turned to face Clary and smiled a your welcome back. The two had grown close over the past week, Jon never left Clary's side, and she never left his. They became inseparable, and it made Jace jealous. All Jace wanted was to get into their little circle of trust, it looked like Max was making his way in so why couldn't he? It troubled his mind knowing that there was something that he wasn't in on, he tried at every opportunity to talk to Clary, but it never worked. Then an idea popped into his head.

"Clary?" Jace started. "Would you like to have a fight with me tomorrow?"

Everyone grew quiet to see how she would answer. Clary looked at Jon first with a look of anxiety on her face. He returned with a look of reassurance.

"I guess so, when?" She finally said.

"Tomorrow morning, at eight."

"Okay." Clary said looking at her feet to find Church there yet again.

Throughout the dinner, Clary stayed very quiet. She only talked to Jon and little Max, after dinner Max followed her upstairs with Jon by their side.

"Do you watch Anime Max?" Clary asked.

"How do you know that?" Max asked.

"Max? Could you leave us for a while?" Jon asked.

"Sure." Max said walking off to his room.

"Clary, lets go for a walk." Jon said.

"Where to?" Clary asked.

"Anywhere." He said.

So the two of them walked around the institute and the garden.

"Clarissa, you don't have to fight Jace tomorrow." Jon said.

"I want to, I want to show him that I can fight and he should fear me." Clary said.

"I'll be there to watch, well I think everyone will be to see how you do things." Jon opened the door back into the institute.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day was a day of excitement, Jace had challenged Clary to a duel to see if he could beat her. Most of the kids were skeptical because of how well she fought them off from their first encounter. Everyone was in the training room waiting to see how this match would turn out. Most of the family who hadn't seen Clary fight bet that Jace would win. All the other said that they knew Clary would beat Jace fast. Although no one knew that the upcoming events would go down so quick.

"Okay, just so you know I won't go easy on you." Jace taunted.

"I hope you won't, because I wouldnt want to hurt you if your weren't going all out." Clary shot back.

"Okay, on the count of three." Stephan said. "One. Two. Three!"

Jace started with a full powered swing, but Clary side stepped away easily dodging the blow. She then hit Jace with the hilt of her sword on his back and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Jace?" Alec said running to his prarabiti. "What did you do?"

"I beat him." Clary awansered.

Jon walked up to his sister and embraced her in a hug.

"Well done." He whispered.

"Thank you." She replied.

"Clary, how exactly did you do that?" Stephan said looking at his son.

"I hit his pressure point. There is one on the back, and if you don't defend it then you have already lost." Clary said.

"Did Valentine teach you that?" Jocelyn asked.

"Yes, he did in fact. He taught me everything I know." Clary explained.

"How long will he be out?" Celine asked.

"Not long, I didn't hit him that hard so any minute now."

They all waited in silence until they heard a groan.

"Jace? Oh my god you might want to fall unconscious for a bit longer." Alec said.

"I lost huh?" Jace asked.

"Yep." Alec replied.

"That bad was it?"

"Yes, your fight was quite pathetic." Izzy chimed in.

"Clarissa, if our father comes to get you. I want to come with." Jon said when they were finally alone.

"I'm glad." Clary said.

"I've come to the conclusion that the institute as no more to offer me than happy memories." Jon confessed.

"If you take this awful rune of me, I know how to get back home." Clary said.

"How do I know that you wont take off and leave me here?" Jon said.

"You have to trust me, like I trust you."

"I trust you." Jon said.

"Then let's go." Clary started walking to the door.

The siblings ran out of the door and into the streets, but before they got any further they ran into the one person they were both looking forward to seeing.

Valentine.

**Well, here it is. Another chapter. I'm sorry that they are a bit short, but it's the holidays so you can't blame me. And for the person who said Jon should go with Clary and Valentine I totally agree with you. There are too fics about Clary escaping her father. So let's do something new! I can't sleep because this story is in my mind and it's christmas eve... Well it was... But I can't stop thinking about this story so BAH here it is and I have so many ideas flowing through my head it's crazy! So keep it up amazing people. And if you wanted Clary to be with the institute, TO BAD because Clary and Jon are going to the dark side! Muhahahaha. Please review and all that stuff also, because I like reading reviews and showing them off to my sister because she thinks FanFiction is stupid.**

**-Kiwi244**


	5. Damn darts!

"Father?" Clary asked.

"Oh Clarissa, I'm so glad you're safe. Who is this?" Valentine wondered looking at the young boy that stood in front of him.

"This is Jonathan, your son that Jocelyn had." Clary informed him.

"Jonathan?" Valentine asked.

"Umm, yes." Jon said shyly.

"Well welcome to the cause." Valentine said pulling his son into a hug.

"I'm glad to be here." Jon said.

"We have to go children, I hear footsteps." Valentine advised.

"I am not being hit with another dart." Clary growled.

So they started running, anywhere that they could have time to open a portal.

"Valentine Morgenstern." A voice shouted.

The three turned to see Stephan, Robert, Celine, Maryse, and Jocelyn.

"Valentine give my children back!" Jocelyn shouted.

"I don't think they want you Jocie." Valentine teased.

"Clary draw the portal." He whispered to his daughter.

"You have thirty second or we'll fight you for them." Celine said.

"We don't need thirty seconds." Clary yelled.

"Robert now!" Maryse said.

_Shit shit shit, dart dart dart, get in the portal Clary otherwise the dart will magical gravitate towards you. _Clary thought to herself.

"Clary look out!" Jon yelled as the dart hit his sister.

"Again!" Clary shouted.

"You're not very lucky with darts, are you Clarissa?" Valentine asked.

"Let's just go." Clary said as her father scooped her up to carry her through the portal.

And with that Jon, Clary, and Valentine were gone.

"Damn it!" Robert shouted. "I hit her! I know I did!"

"He took them." Jocelyn whispered.

"We'll get them back Jocelyn. I'm sure Valentine just had some sort of mind control over them." Celine said.

"Anyway, we need to inform the Clave about this." Robert said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I guess she wasn't kidding with her luck with darts." Valentine said. "Here her room is the first on the left up the stairs."

"Okay, also I was wondering. Do you really- nevermind that was a stupid." Jon said.

"Ask me later when you think of a better way to say it." Valentine told his son.

Jon picked up Clary's sleeping form and carried her upstairs to where Valentine said her room was. When he entered he saw drawing everywhere, he saw tons of cats, ones of Valentine, and random stuff. He laid his sister down on the bed and brushed strands of hair from her face, she looked so peaceful asleep without blood. He layed down beside her and pulled out his phone.

_Crap, I should get rid of this before they try and track it. _Jon thought.

He went down stairs and walked out the front door, walked to the nearest rock the crushed it.

"I was going to ask what you were doing, but then I saw perfectly clear. You are very smart Jonathan, I can see that you weren't tainted by your mother's upbringing." Valentine said.

"Well that's good." Jon replies.

"I want to see what you can do, how would you like to duel me?"

"Duel you?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, I just want to know how good you are." Valentine said.

"Tomorrow?" Jon said.

"Sounds good. Also your room is the one next to Clary's. We always kept one for you."

"Thanks." Jon said walking back into the house. He found his room as gasped at what he saw. It was ten times better than the one at the institute. There was a desk, TV, games, anything he ever wanted was there. He heard a loud bang coming that came from Clary's room. Jon ran in and saw Clary trying to get up from the floor.

"Clary!" Jon ran to her.

"That, was not a dart." She gasped and threw up on the floor. Valentine ran in and soon caught on to what was going on.

"What was in that dart?" He asked.

"I bet they just wanted us to think it was a sedative." Jon said.

"Good thinking." Valentine praised.

"Oh my god." Clary moaned. "I hate darts!"

"Come on, let's help to the toilet." Jon said helping his sister up.

"I'll get the cleaning supplies." Valentine added.

"I hate you guys." Clary said before heaving more gunk into the toilet.

"Better?" Valentine asked his child.

"Much, want to train?" Clary asked.

"Sure, want to ask Jon to come?" Yeah.

So the three shadow hunters were doing a free for all. Whoever bailed out first lost, and there were no exceptions even if you were knocked out. Clary handed Jon a bamboo stick, she told him that the sticks were a substitute for swords so they didn't have to deal with cuts.

Valentine started of with a hit to Clary's feet, but she countered with a hit to his back. Jon entered with hit to Clary's side. They continued fighting for an hour. That was the time limit for how long they fought, since Clary was so small she could only fight for so long, and with her ordeal earlier she wasn't quite at full strength.

"I'm pooped." Clary said.

"Well we should plan out what how we are going to deal with New York." Valentine said.

"I have one." Jon said. "Well, I could go back and get the Mortal Cup because I know where it is. I can easily get in and out and If I it get caught before I get in, I can say you were manipulating me. Easy as pie, the mortal cup and get back within a day."

"If you betray us then I will summon a demon army and I will kill everyone in that institute." Valentine says.

"Jon I have an Idea!" Clary pipes. "Bring Max back with you, he's young and we can train him so he will be on our side."

"Good idea, could you do that Jonathan?"

"You bet." Jon has a sly smile on his face.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Jocelyn calm down, I'm sure that Jon will come to his senses." Celine said.

"I hope you are right." Jocelyn said pacing around the room.

"I informed the Clave." Stephan said walking into the room. "They are sending my mother."

"Oh great god help us." Celine said laughing.

"She isn't that bad!" Stephan said. "At least I hope she won't be."

"When will the witch- your mother be arriving?" Celine asked.

"My witch mother will be here in two days." Stephan said pulling his wife in for a big kiss.

"Ew get a room!" Jace said coming in to get a sandwich. "Also I got a call from Jon."

"What?!" Everyone almost shouted.

"He said he escaped Valentine but couldn't get Clary. He also said that he was in Paris." Jace said.

"Paris?" Jocelyn asked.

"Yes, he said is going to portal here now so I'm going to go meet him." Jace said.

And half an hour later Jace walked in the door with Jon.

"Oh Jon!" Jocelyn said wrapping her son in a hug.

"Mum I'm so sorry." Jon said.

"What happened?" Jocelyn asked.

"I wasn't thinking for myself. I wasn't me!" Jon explained.

"Well your home now, that's what matters."

"Hey, I think I'm going to go take a nap." Jon said.

"Yeah, I'll call you when dinner is ready." Celine added.

Jon went searching for where his mother his the cup. He knew that she keeped it in the cupboard under the sink. First task down, now for Max. He went to the boy's room and said, "Hey Max, want to go to to out with me?"

"I've never been on a trip with you!" Max said.

The boy was still unaware of the events that happened the day before.

"Now we are playing spy, so we are going to sneak out of the window okay?" Jon said.

"Okay! This is so fun." Max said.

_Easy as pie. _Jon thought.

**I'm very sorry that this chapter was short, I have family over and I can't get the time I need to write a long chapter. I knew I had to update because my story was heading to the fifth page... OH NO! So my cat into a fight and the side of his face has swollen to the size of a golfball. So yeah, anyone up to a trip to the vet? How about that twist with Max? Huh? Huh? I thought that was genius because I have never read a FanFic with Max going dark! Now that Valentine has the Mortal cup, we move to the Sword. Then MADNESS! Hahahahahaha. I also have plans for Jocelyn, if you can't tell I never like Jocelyn even from the books so I have plans! Plans I tell you! So here it is. Please review and all that good stuff,**

**-Kiwi244**


	6. Together

"So we are playing Spy?" Max asked Jon.

"Yes, and if anyone follows us we have to run because we don't want to get caught." Jon advised. "Even if they yell, they just want to catch you."

"No one ever plays games with me, this is going to be so fun!" Max said.

"When we reach our destination, I can teach you to train." Jon said finally reaching the ground. "Jump off, I'll catch you!"

"Okay." Max said jumping off.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Robert yelled.

"Now we have to run!" Jon grabbed Max's hand.

"Stop!" Now Robert was running out the front door and gaining on them. So Jon just scooped Max up and ran faster. "Jon stop!"

"Hurry Jon, he's going to catch us!" Max giggled.

"I'm running you little bed bug." Jon huffed back.

"Jon, please!" Robert yells franticly.

"We can't let you catch us Dad!" Max laughed again.

Robert stopped dead in his tracks, Jon stopped to going to draw a portal.

"What have you done?" Robert asked.

"We're playing a game dad, we can't let you catch us." Max laughed again.

"Max, this is-"

"He's going to get us Max! Quick jump through the portal!" Jon interrupted.

"No!" Robert yelled as his youngest child went through the portal.

Robert took off back to the institute, he ran through the front door and straight to Maryse, Celine, and Jocelyn.

"What's wrong?" Maryse asked standing up.

"Jon- Jon took Max!" He finally got out.

"He what?" Maryse asked. "Jon just got back, what could he wan-"

"The mortal cup." Jocelyn whispered.

"He robbed us blind! Blind!" Maryse yelled.

"I'll go inform the Clave again." Stephan said.

"Hello Max!" Clary said as she saw Jon walk through the portal with the young boy.

"Clary!" Max yelled. "Are we having a party?"

"No, actually you get to live with us." Clary replied.

"But, I live with- Jon said you can train me."

"Yes, and then you can go back and kick you siblings butts." Jon said.

"Cool, can I call them though? To say goodbye?" Max questioned.

"Sure, I'll take you to a payphone, then we can go anywhere you want. Greece, France, Japan." Clary walked towards the door gesturing for Max to follow her. The two walked towards the phone and Max dialed the number.

"Hello?" A low voice asked.

"Dad?" He asked.

"Max? Oh my god, where are you?" Robert asked.

"I'm with Jon, Clary and their dad." Max replied.

"We can get you if you tell us where you are." Maryse added.

"I'm going to stay, they said they are going to train me so I can get really good." Max said. "So I can come back and see you when I'm done. Goodbye."

"Max? Please no!" Maryse said desperately.

With that Max hung up. "Let's go to... Italy, I want to try some spaghetti."

"Sounds good." Clary said.

When they walked inside Jon was talking with Valentine.

"Father this is Max." Clary said.

"Hello, I hear that we will all have a big slumber party." Valentine said shaking the young boys hand.

"Are you Jon's father?" Max asked.

"Yes, and I can be your father for the time being okay?"

"Okay."

"Now I hear we are hitting Italy for some spaghetti." Valentine said with a smile on his face.

"First I'll show Max his room." Clary said.

"I have a room?" Max asked.

"Well sure you do." Jon pulling the boy into a hug. "Follow me, you have the one right next to mine."

"Cool, can we watch Anime later. I hear Attack on Titan is awesome."

"Sure, we can watch before bed then tomorrow morning we can start training." Jon said.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Did you find your gear?" Valentine asked Max.

"Yes, what are we going to do today?" The boy asked.

"Well we need to see what weapon you like. Do you have one?"

"My brother was teaching me the bow, I like that."

"Okay, bow it is. I'll also teach you how to use a sword for close combat." Valentine said.

"Father Jon and I are going to go throw some knives." Clary said.

"Okay, you know what to do." Valentine said to his daughter.

Jon and Clary started to throw knifes when JOn brought up conversation.

"When will we get the mortal sword?"

"Father will be getting it tonight." Clary said. "He said it will be faster if he goes alone."

"That seems dangerous, it could be a trap."

"Are you implying something?" Clary asked.

"No, I was just thinking about it. The Clave knows we have the mortal cup, so they must know that we'll have to get the sword. Right?" Jon explained.

"You should suggest this to our father, this could help him plan ahead."

"I'll talk to him later."

"Valentine will come after the Sword next, we will have people positioned to go back through the portal." The council plans. "When Valentine is through then we full on attack, we know that he is a very good fighter so don't let your guard down. Once we get the children we bring them to the Silent City to be until questioning in front of the Clave. After that we decide where to go from there. Got it?"

"How do we know that he will come alone?" Someone asked.

"Because, this is not a job for children."

Everyone was waiting for a portal to open, there was a 24 hour watch on it to make sure they didn't miss when he came. After three days of watching and waiting, a portal appeared. Valentine stepped out and a squad of Shadow hunters ran in. Then people attacked, Valentine fought back, more reinforcements came and soon took him down.

"Soon we will have your kids Valentine."

"Bad luck for you, we already thought this out thanks to my brilliant Son." Valentine shot back.

"Where are the people that went through the portal?"

"Do you think they will like the demon realm?" Valentine laughed.

"Take him to the prison."

"Losers." Clary laughed.

"They still have dad." Max said.

"I know, but we have a plan." Jon said. "Come one, to Idris we go."

"Tell me that plan one more time Jon!" Max asked.

"Okay. We go in pretending to be a family, we sneak into the prisons and get out from there." Jon said quickly.

"I'll explain it to you later Max, more in depth than what Jon said. Here this rune will change your Hair and eye colour so you wont look the same. What colour hair do you want?"

"Can I have orange like yours?" Max asked.

"Okay, Jon you get Black hair!" Clary laughed.

"You get White, like mine." Jon stuck his tongue out.

"Also, change your accent." Max said.

"I think that's a bit hard." Clary said.

"Nice thought, now lets go.

Meanwhile, The New York crew were in Idris waiting to hear what happened with Valentine.

"Look! Over there." Izzy pointed to a group of kids. She ran over and introduced herself.

"Hi, you look a bit lost." Izzy said.

"Yeah, first time in Idris without our parents." The girl said, she had white hair and had big round glasses.

"Well I'm Izzy. And that is my brother Alec." She said pointing the Alec who was approaching.

"I'm George, this is my sister April, and my kid brother Carter." The oldest said.

"Where are your parents if you don't mind me asking." Alec said.

"They are in Italy." Carter said.

"Your hair looks like it's on fire Carter." Izzy said.

"Carrot flame!" George said highfiving his sister.

"Guys! That one is worse that the one before." Carter whined.

"I think you hair is cute." Izzy said to the young boy.

"Thanks."

"Well, it was nice meeting you but we have to go." George said.

"Yeah, see you around." Izzy said pulling Alec away from the group.

"Damn that was close." Jon said.

"Yeah. George." Clary laughed.

"They didn't even know it was me!" Max joined Clary's laughter.

"Carrot flame!" Jon laughed clutching his side.

"Let's get to the hall, they will be questioning him soon."

**So yeah, another chapter. My cat has this cone on his head and he can't really eat because the cone smashed into his bowl. He tries to scoop it but the food tumbles out of the bowl and onto my floor. Um I guess I didn't clarify that Jon is with Valentine and now Max is too. I loved that review Angel, I used the idea of Robert and I might use the other ones later in the story. Review and do all that fun stuff!**

**-Kiwi244**


	7. Betrayal

"Hey George!" Izzy said waving to the group of teenagers. "Are you here to watch the questioning too?"

"Yes, our parents wanted us to see how the Mortal sword works." George/Jon said.

"It's starting! I'll see you guys later."

"Valentine Morgenstern, you stand accused high treason, murder, kidnapping, and many more that we don't have time to list." The Council said. "Place the sword in his hands."

_Okay, he is ready for questioning. _A Silent brother announced.

"Good, first question. Where are Clarissa, Jonathan, and Max Lightwood?"

"I don't know, they planned what they were going to do so when I was questioned I couldn't tell you." Valentine said in a strained voice.

"What do you know?"

"That they would be coming to get me after questioning."

"Search Idris! Look for those children!"

"No!" Valentine shouted.

"Do you love those children?"

"Clary we have to do it now!" Jon whispered.

"The rune's will wear off soon. Look, yours is already fading." Clary replied.

"I'm going in." Jon said getting up and jumping over the railing to his father.

"Stop there!" Someone tried to grab him.

"Jonathan Morgenstern!" The council shouted.

_He's still trying to protect us... _Clary thought.

"Detain him!" Council shouted.

"Hurry father." Jon shouted dragging him to the wall where he started to we started to draw the portal rune.

Robert Lightwood jumped over the railing and tackled Jon to the ground, others joined helping keep Jon detained.

"Quick grab the sword and ask where the others are." Robert yelled.

"Run Clary!" Jon knew he made a mistake only seconds after he said it.

Clary picked up Max and made a run for the door, her rune had wore off and so did Max's. She was blocked at the door by multiple shadow hunters.

"Max we are going to have to make a fight for it okay?" Clary said.

"I know." Max said pulling out his sword.

"Hurry Max." Clary said fighting off many shadow hunters at once.

Max downed three people, but due to his small structure he was taken down. Clary kept fighting, she knew that if she went down there would be no going back. She cried out in pain as a knife hit her in the calf.

"Just give up." Some told her.

"I can't!" She sneered.

"Clary please." The person was Jace.

"Jace, you can help me!" She begged.

"Draw the portal." He said holding back everyone as Clary drew.

"Jace!"

OoOoOoOoOo

"Tell me how she got away?" Council said.

"She didn't!" Alec yelled.

"I'm not sure you know the definition of got away-"

"No, Jace went with her. He's my Parabati so we can just track the rune." Alec said. "Jace told me so himself because Clary trusts him."

"Well aren't you useful. Track the boys rune and lets get that girl, but in the meantime question the two boys. See what you can get out of them."

_Where is the Morgenstern Manner?_

"Italy, it's in Italy." Jon gasped. He hated this Sword, it pulled and pulled at things that were his deepest secrets.

_Your lucky that Max will get to go home instead of dying with you._

"I will die with pride." Jon snapped.

_Just be glad you get to live until Clarissa is found._

_Max, can you tell me if you went with Jonathan willingly?_

"I did, and I'm glad." Max said with tears running down his face.

_Can you say why?_

"I learned more in that week than I have in my entire life. I'm better because of it." Max announced.

_Since you are so young, you get to go back with your family._

"No! I want to stay with Clary and Jon!"

_Jon and Clary won't get a second chance, their fate has been decided._

OoOoOoOoOo

"Jace?" Clary asked.

"Clary, where are we?" Jace wondered.

"Italy. We have to go before they figure out where we went."

"Let's just stay here awhile. Rest up." Jace said pulling her into a hug.

"I don't need rest." Clary snapped.

"Maybe you need this." Jace said.

"What-"

Jace kissed her, really kissed her. He pulled away and saw Clary staring at him, he wasn't sure if that was a good stare or bad one but Clary returned the kiss. They stood outside kissing eachother not wanting to stop or let go. Clary pulled Jace into the house and into her room.

"Take of your shirt." Clary told him.

"Well then." Jace smirked.

"I want to draw you." Clary said shoving him in the chest.

Jace pulled of his shirt and Clary ran her fingers over his muscles. She directed his to where he should sit and started working. Jace looked at her as she drew, her face was creased with concentration as he hand moved on the page.

"You are so cute when you draw." Jace said.

"Stop moving." Clary sighed.

"Sorry."

After Clary finished, Jace got up and pulled her into a kiss but Clary stopped.

"Jace, why did you come with me?" She asked.

"That's easy, because I love you." He replied.

"Really?" Clary asked.

"Yes, if you had just asked me before hand I would have come with you."

"What about Alec..." Clary's voice dropped. "You came with me on purpose!"

"Clary!"

"No!" She shouted. "How dare you trick me like that, and you kissed me!"

"Clary, I do love you." Jace said still holding Clary.

"Why?"

"I wanted you to know."

Clary sighed. "The let me know."

Jace knew that the Clave would be here anytime, but he wanted to spend that time kissing the girl he never got a chance with.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Jace?" Clary asked groggily.

"I'm right here." Jace reassured her.

"Jace, we have to leave." Clary said sitting up.

"I know, just wait a bit. I want to make you breakfast."

"Fine, not eggs though." Clary almost gagged.

Okay." Jace laughed.

Clary started downstairs after her shower, but when she got there she saw many shadowhunters waiting for her. She took off back upstairs looking for a window to escape through, but she wasn't fast enough. Stephan Herondale caught up to her and stuck her with something sharp.

"I know how much you love sedatives." He told her as she passed out.

He carried her downstairs and Jace looked away from the sleeping form in his fathers arms.

"Don't be sad Jace, this is the path she chose." Stephan told his son.

"I'm not sad, I just feel guilty."

"How come?"

"That's something I'm not willing to tell you." Jace snapped.

"Let's go Jace, she'll need to be questioned when she wakes up." Stephan said walking through the portal.

"Well done!" Robert patted Jace on his back.

"Shove off, I just delivered her to her death. Your lucky Max will live, but I will bear this shame for ever."

"You're so dramatic Jace, I'm sure she doesn't blame you."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Valentine Morgenstern, you are pronounced guilty!" Council said. "You shall die by the Mortal Sword when your time has come.

"Jonathan Morgenstern. You shall not die but spend ten years in the silent prisons along with your sister who will suffer the same fate."

**It's short, but it's new years so I had a small amount of time to kill. Tell me what you think of that Clace! I bet you thought it was going to turn into a lemon huh, pervs. :D ****I was thinking maybe an escape where Jace helps Jon and Clary. I have another Idea, but I want to see if you like the breakout. ****Well anyway, I hope everyone has a great new years, my cat got his cone off and we can take it off whenever we feel like it now. He bumps into every corner in the house and scratches my leg with the cone when he tries to smooch me. So kawaii. Well, review and all that fun stuff.**

**-Kiwi244**


	8. Preparation

"Any last requests before your death Valentine?"

"I want to speak to my children one last time." Valentine said.

"Granted, bring them in."'

"Father!" Clary and Jon yelled.

"My dear children, I'm so sorry that I pulled into this."

"I chose this, don't burden yourself. We arent being executed." Jon said.

"I agree, don't feel bad father." Clary says. "I love you and I won't ever forget you."

"It's time Mr Morgenstern. Please say your goodbyes."

"Children don't worry, I'll be fine." Valentine says as he is pulled away.

"Lucky for you kids, you get to watch."

Valentine stood, waiting for the council to deliver the final blow. Clary and Jon stood in the crowd forced to watch their fathers death before being delivered to the silent prisons, everyone grew silent as the sword cut down through Valentine's head.

"No!" Clary screamed for her father, tears streaming down her face. She looked around and saw Jocelyn wiping a tear from her face. They made eye contact and Clary looked away not wanting to give any satisfaction of her tears.

"Take them down to the prison." The council said wiping blood off the sword.

"Clary!" Jon yelled. "Don't give in, I'll get us out. I promise."

Silent brothers pulled Clary to the entrance of the city, she wasn't keeping track of how many floors she went down but she knew it just kept getting colder. Finally she was thrown into a cell that had a bed (and toilet).

_Someone will be down once a day to give you food, starting tomorrow. _The silent brother told her.

"What about my brother?" Clary asked. "Will I ever get to see him?"

_I do not know, and I could care less._

So Clary sat, she had gotten a piece of charcoal from a silent brother and began covering her walls in drawings to keep her from going insane.

Jon on the other hand was a complete lunatic, he wouldn't stop yelling for his sister. Silent brothers had to put calming sedatives in his food to keep him from hurting himself. The two siblings hadn't seen each other in months, and it was driving them both to insanity. All they know is that they had to get out of there.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Jace calm down!" Alec shouted.

"I can't! I doomed her to be down there I don't feel right about it." Jace said. "They have been down there for almost five months."

"Why? It's not like you two were in a relationship or anything."

"Alec, what do you think Clary and I did in Italy?" Jace asked.

"Oh my god Jace!" Alec shouted. "You player."

"Quiet Alec!"

"You think she could be pregnant, and she's in the Silent Prisons!" Alec figured out.

"I have a plan, just go get Izzy and then we can discuss it and put it into action."

"Got her." Alec said a few minutes later.

"This is crazy, I am not helping the people who kidnapped Max!" Izzy said.

"Now that I think about it. Izzy is right, they did kidnap Max." Alec joined.

"The I'll go by myself." Jace said.

Jace portaled into the prisons and ran down rows of empty cells until he heard yelling. Jace then broke into a sprint and were soon face to face with Jon.

"Jon!"

"Jace?" Jon asked. "Now I know I've gone crazy."

"No, your not crazy. I came to break you out."

"If you are real then break me out." Jon said.

Jace took out his stele and drew an opening rune on the lock, it burst open and Jon ran out giving his friend a hug.

"We have to get Clary." Jon said.

"Where is she?" Jace asked.

"I don't know, I don't know I don't know." Jon was delusional.

"Well let's go look." Jace said gently pulling Jon along with him.

They looked for Clary, they looked in every cell, every nook, cranny, everywhere. She was nowhere to be found. Jace thought of the possibility of her being in an infirmary, but quickly shook of the thought and suggested to Jon that they look on the lower level. Jon agreed and the two went down another level, they called out for her and soon heard a response.

"Jon?" They heard.

"Clary? Where are you?" Jon yelled.

"Down at the end cell."

They hurried over and saw Clary laying in her cell blue as the ocean.

"Oh Clary, we'll get you out." Jon said as Jace used the opening rune on the door.

'I got her Jon, you're to weak to carry her." Jace said picking Clary up.

"Jace?" Clary asked.

"Yeah, to your rescue." He replied.

"Jon portal us somewhere safe, I hear people."

"On to it."

Jon opened the portal and they went through to safety.

"Where are we?" Jace asked.

"Valentine is- was not stupid. We had a second house." Jon replied.

"Jace you can put me down, I just need to have a hot shower." Clary said.

"Right, and I think you need a haircut Jon, ot should I say Rapunzel." Jace teased.

"Jace what about your Parabati rune?" Jon asked. "Won't Alec be able to find you?"

"Not if I block the rune, you know how to do that right?"

"Yeah, let's do it now before I forget."

OoOoOoOo

"They escaped the silent prisons?!" The council was furious. "Who helped?"

"The Herondale boy."

"Damn it! Bring me that lightwood boy, we can track him." The council ordered.

"I'm afraid the Lightwoods have already tried that."

"No! Find them, there must be a place they had if they had nowhere to go."

"Maybe a second house?"

"Find them!"

"Clary, you look much better." Jon said to his sister.

"Jon, I'll be outside." Clary tells him walking outside.

"I'll go talk to her." Jace follows after her. He goes outside and sees Clary sitting in the grass sobbing.

"Hey."

"Oh, Jace."

"I can go back it you don't want me here." Jace said.

"No!" Clary shouts. "Stay?"

"Anything for you."

"Jace, about before." Clary starts.

"I'm sorry about that." Jace apoligised.

"I'm not." Clary blushes. "I never thought that I would be able to love someone the way I love you."

Jace leaned forward to kiss her, but Clary ran back inside before he could do so.

"Jon!" Clary yelled. "I have an idea for how we can bring down the Clave!"

"Explain."

"All we have to do is summon Lilith, she will surely help us destroy the Clave."

"Great idea my sister, I will summon a warlock to help us at once." Jon said hurrying away.

"Jon wait! I know someone who can help with lilith." Clary said.

"Go on."

"His name is Oscar, just I demon I meet on the streets on Germany."

"Well I guess we are off to Germany."

"I'll go get Jace inside before we leave, don't want to leave him behind now do we?"

It only took a few minutes to get to Germany, Clary lead Jon and Jace to Oscar. They arrived at some apartments and went to room 13. So they knocked, a man opened the door and his face lit up with recognition.

"Ah! Guten tag Clarissa."

"Hello Oscar, we need some help." Clary said walking into the apartment.

"Anything for the frauline."

"We need you to summon Lillith for us." Jon interrupts

Oscar choked on the water he was drinking. "You want me to do what?"

"I know you heard us, now can you do it?" Jace added.

"Of course I can do it!" Oscar shouted. "There will be a price though, for that at least."

"Name it." Jon said.

"Frauline, will you have dinner with me?"

"Done, when?" Clary agreed.

"Clary no." Jace snapped.

"Do you want to destroy the Clave or not?" Clary asked. "Besides, Oscar makes very good dinner."

"You've had dinner with him before?" Jon wondered.

"Yes, with Father though."

'How is Valentine?" Oscar asked.

"He is no longer living."

"What a shame, he always made the best deals."

"See you tonight Oscar." Clary said walking out of the apartment.

OoOoOoOo

"How was dinner last night?"

"It was fine Jace."

"Oscar will be here to help us with the summoning soon." Jon said walking into the room. "I have already set up in the basement."

"Good job brother, we shall get to work right away."

**I apologize for the wait, I was sitting in my room when I noticed that school was starting really soon. So I started binging as much as I could, Yu-gi-oh, Arpeggio Of Blue Steel, Madoka Magic, stuff like that. Then I realised it had been a while since I posted a chapter, so tell me what you think, I have a good plan for the next chapter so be ready for that. I hope everyone had a good new years because I stayed up till five in the morning playing Final Fantasy 7. Well review and all that fun stuff!  
>-kiwi244<strong>


	9. Note (Sorry)

Hello Followers, so I know you're probably disappointed that I uploaded a authors note but I know it's been about a month since I updated and that's not very good. I am working on it, but things have just been popping up that I wasn't expecting and it's been excusing me from writing more chapters. Oh and one reason I've been away is these AMAZING Korean dramas. It's called Doctor Stranger and I have only seen the first episode so If you were wondering why I was away, that is just one of the reasons. Also had a surprise family visit...

There will be more chapters coming in the near future and they will be long to make up for the time I have spent away. Anyway. I will get to it now, writing that is and be posted because it will be coming soon!

-Kiwi244


	10. Clabastian? or Clace?

Today is the day I bring down the Clave. They took everything away from me and now I will rain hell on them all. The word innocent has no meaning to me anymore and I will strive to claim what is rightfully mine. we summoned Lilith last night and collected her blood to create the dark ones for our army. I'm surrounded by more deep thoughts as I look over and see Jace looking at me.

"You okay?" He asks me.

"Fine."

"You just look... Lost."

"I said that I was-"

"Clary you are not fine!" Jace shouts.

"Who are you to judge me?" I shout back.

"I have every right. If it wasn't for me you would still be back in that hell hole."

"Jace, why don't you just go."

"What do you mean?"

"GO HOME!"

Jace looks stunned, he stares at me with eyes that shout pitty. I don't need pity, what I need is someone with the same ideals as me to help take over the Clave. Someone like my brother.

"I won't leave you Clary." He starts.

"I know that you are loyal to the Clave, you have been giving them reports about what we have been doing. Please please before Jon kills you."

Jace just leaves. I go to Jon and tell him what I have done. He then proceeds to tell me that we have to go see the iron sisters.

"Why the hell would we go there?" I ask.

"We need a sword and I don't really want to go to the silent city right at this moment."

"Well lets go then."

"Morgenstern."

"Two of them."

"How nice of them to visit."

"Clarissa and-"

"Jonathan." My brothers fills.

"No, you are not a Jonathan." One says.

"More like a Sebastian." The other finishes.

"I think that suites you well." I say turning to Jon.

"Sebastian it is." He says smiling at me.

**I know I know I know! Super short but the thing is that I don't know if you want this to go to more of a CLABASTIAN or CLACE.**

**So I really really REALLY need you to review because I ship it, but i don't know anyone who shares the same ship sooooo PLEASE review and then I can rest easy knowing what you guys want. Thank you and sorry about this.**

**-Kiwi244**


End file.
